


Discovery and Exploration

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Peraltiago smut-shots [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Communication, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Kink Exploration, One Shot, Sex Is Fun, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrators, healthy relationships are my kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Jake gets really excited and cheeky when he finds Amy’s heavy duty no nonsense hitachi vibrator and like she’s really embarrassed but what are you gonna do? A girl has needs! And obviously he’s gonna wanna use it on her so he sits her on his lap, spreads her legs and uses it on her and holy fuck she had no idea how amazing that thing could be





	Discovery and Exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadedlilian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedlilian/gifts).



> Just a little something because a lack of Peraltiago smut is killing me
> 
> Prompt can be found [here](http://fourdrinkamy.tumblr.com/post/176135777789/jake-gets-really-excited-and-cheeky-when-he-finds)
> 
>  

“Amy,” Jake grinned, his sing song voice ringing out that she still hadn’t given a response to yet. She remained indignant, mostly hoping if she kept a stern face it would cover up just how flustered she was about, just, everything at the moment.

“What?” She pursed her lips, lowering her brow and giving him scary eyes. She knew it was nothing to be embarrassed about, especially not with Jake, just- he didn’t have to be so _gleeful_ about his little find. “What are you so excited about? Lots of people have them. It’s _normal,”_ she told him, thinking this was the last time she asked him to get something out of her closet for her. Apparently he got distracted by the discovery he made.

“It’s _awesome,”_ he corrected her. “I’ve never seen one of these in real life before. It’s like, really heavy duty.” Jake marveled at the Hitachi vibrator in his hands.

“Can you show me?” He asked suddenly, holding it out to her. “Like turn it on?”

He was acting like it was some magical sacred relic or something, when it was just a sex toy. Handing it over with an almost reverence, like she was the only one with the power to wield such a weapon, much less turn it on.

“What? No! Turn it on your damn self if you wanna see so bad! It’s not hard to figure it out! It has a switch, Jake. I know you can figure out a plug without my help. You don’t need me to turn it on for you.”

Amy didn’t even care about how dark her blush has gotten (she could feel it) as she practically growled at him. What did he want, a demonstration?

“Of course I don’t _need_ you to,” Jake rolled his eyes. “It’s very clearly labelled on and off. I don’t need you to show me how to turn on a vibrator,” he said rather cheekily, and damn was it hot. And she hated that he very clearly knew it.

“It’s still _yours_ , Ames. That’s why I was asking. I’ll go put it back. You know, you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Jake kissed her on the cheek before walking back into her bedroom, and somehow out of all that’s happened in the past 10 minutes, it was the kiss on the cheek that made her blush the hardest.

* * *

It was two weeks later when it came up again. While they were in the middle of sex.

Amy happened to be riding him, actually. Jake had one hand on her hip to help steady her, the other working between her legs at her clit.

When she opened her eyes, though, she noted his eyes weren’t on her.

No, she saw him quickly looking to the side, his eyes darting towards her closet, before he focused back on her face like nothing ever happened.

“Oh my god, you’re thinking about the vibrator again, aren’t you,” she groaned.

“I am.” He didn’t even try to deny it.

Amy slowed her pace until she was more of grinding her hips into his while he was still buried inside her, shifting her weight forward on her knees at his side. Jake moaned, his back arching up, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he squeezed her hip. If her change of tactic was killing him, he wasn’t complaining. She knew he loved it anyway.

“I’m in the middle of having sex with you, and you’re thinking about me masturbating?” She laughed breathlessly.

“Hey, I am a creative person!” Jake argued back, completely affronted. “Flashes of inspiration come to me when they come to me, and I will not apologize for that! Besides, I wasn’t thinking about you masturbating. I was thinking about using it _on you.”_

Her breath hitched at that, eyes widening. The hand that she had splayed across his chest ended up curling, her nails dragging across his skin in a way that made him shiver. He had to bite his lip to keep from making a very loud sound when she suddenly became so very tight around him, her inner muscles clenching at the thought. It felt amazing. She felt amazing. He was kinda in heaven at the moment. But that’s nothing new, not with her.

“T-tell me about it,” Amy ordered, her voice quivering in that oh my god I’m so aroused fuck me silly way. With little warning she started rutting into him a bit more forcefully. Okay, a lot more forcefully. It was fantastic.

Jake grinned, because he was a natural storyteller, and this wasn’t the first time he’d thought about it in the past two weeks.

* * *

And Amy _really_ liked the story he told.

* * *

They tried it a few days later. Cause, at least the way Jake described it, it was maybe the hottest thing she’d ever heard. One of the hottest things. Her boyfriend was a talker in bed, and she very much enjoyed that talent of his. It wasn’t like she could narrow down all of his explicit descriptions into the hottest thing she ever heard. He was right. He was very creative.

But this, this was definitely pretty high up there.

* * *

“You sure about this, Ames?” Jake asked again.

She still looked incredibly nervous, gnawing on her lip and shifting on her feet. She looked up at him, almost surprised. She looked surprised every time he asked her that.

She nodded, giving him a quick, soft smile.

“Yeah, I’ve just, um, never done anything like this before. You don’t need to look so concerned. You can be nervous about something and still really wanna do it and be excited about it too. Like really excited. You’ll be able to feel exactly how excited…” She paused, licking her lips, and god she was enchanting. She met his eyes, hungry and _wanting_.

“You know,” she shrugged. “I’ve been thinking about it ever since you told me. So yeah. I can be looking forward to something and still a bit nervous or self conscious or something at the same time. I want this. Think I might be a little worked up about it right now, not in a bad way. Yeah, maybe feeling a bit self conscious still,” she admitted, shifting once again. “It is kinda weird. But the fun weird. Besides, I think you can distract me from that. You still wanna do this?”

“Hell yes.”

Amy laughed. Good. He liked making her laugh.

* * *

That’s how she ended up sitting in the lap of a very shirtless Jake, his arms warm and wrapped around her. Amy was still fully clothed. He was really making a day of it. Kissing the back of her neck, running his hands up and down her body- really feeling her up. His hands were warm too. Everything about him was warm as he kept up the heavy petting that had her squirming before he’s even divested her of a single article of clothing.

“Jake,” she moaned as his hand traveled up her inner thigh, teasing her with his touch.

“Keep going,” he rumbled against her throat. “Love it when you say my name like that.”

“ _Jake_ ,” she said again, her repeat a little more desperate this time. He thought she was sufficiently distracted.

He took his time unbuttoning her blouse, but Amy was apparently fed up with his slow pace, because he hadn’t even started working on the fourth button when she interrupted.

“I swear to god, if you take any longer, I’ll rip this damn thing open, I will.”

Jake chuckled. “Well, I’d like to see that. One of these days, Ames. But tonight’s all about you,” he promised, lips ghosting up her neck as he murmured into her skin. His voice was so affectionate he had her melting inside. Her underwear was already in puddles.

That wasn’t exactly new. He’s always had a way with his hands. And his mouth. Especially on her.

He gracefully sped up though, intent on keeping his promise about tonight being about her and making her feel good and what she wanted.

Though Amy did love it when he teased her.

It was only a matter of seconds before her shirt was completely unbuttoned, and before she could even think of trying to help him get it off of her shoulders, Jake had his hand shoved down her pants.

“Fuck, you weren’t kidding,” he hissed, feeling exactly how wet she was. More than he expected.

Like that’s what the aim of teasing and foreplay was about, getting Amy so wet she didn’t know what to do with herself. By now he was very familiar with how her body reacted and what she responded to.

And clearly, with how soaked she was, this was a turned on and thinking about this all day before my boyfriend even got his hands on me level of arousal.

Well, she said she was excited. Clearly. Looking forward to it too.

“You’re- you’re having t-too much fun with this,” Amy protested, stuttering as he stroked her dripping sex.

“I am having a lot of fun,” Jake admitted as he delved a finger inside her, feeling her inner walls fluttering around him. He knew she was having fun too.

“Lean forward for me,” he told her gently, pulling his hand out of her pants.

She sighed at the loss of his touch but complied, and Jake helped her get out of her shirt, unhooking her bra and sliding that from her shoulders too.

“Jake,” she whined, squirming even more when he stopped at just her top.

Why the hell did she still have pants on?

She was acting like she didn’t have hands, or at least none that worked. She supposed she could have taken her pants off herself. But she wanted him to do it for her.

That was part of it. Part of the fantasy, scenario he first described. Jake stripping her down, Jake taking everything off her, Jake touching her, Jake bringing her to orgasm.

“So impatient,” he tsked, clearly enjoying how impatient she was. She could _feel_ how much he was enjoying it, pressed up against her, hard and insistent as she rubbed her ass against his erection with her vigorous squirming.

Then he had his fingers hooked in her waistband, helping her wiggle out of her pants, with her underwear immediately following.

Amy actually heaved a sigh of relief at finally being naked, a far cry from nervous like before they started. She immediately spread her legs, wanting to make room for his hands, wanting him to touch her like this.

She wanted to sit in Jake’s lap as he fingered her, and it seemed like she was going to get what she wanted.

Her back arched against his chest when his hand delved back between her thighs, his other diligently working at her breasts. Jake licked a hot stripe up her throat, and… well, the word may have been thrusted- for what she did with her chest into his hand. Whatever, it felt damn good, alright?

And the focus he had between her legs? Well, he’s always been good with his hands. Whether they were tapping away at his keyboard across the desk, were wrapped around his gun, or when they were wrapped around her.

(There was that one July when he got bored and decided to teach himself to juggle instead of doing paperwork, he was still _pretty_ good with four oranges or other sufficiently round objects three years later).

Anyways. Jake was quite dexterous. Something that he never let her forget when it came to sex. As in, Jake always brought his A game, and he was normally a very physically affectionate person. Holding her hand, rubbing her clit, you know.

He never gave her the opportunity to forget how good he was with his hands.

His fingers stroking her wet heat at the moment were just another great example.

Amy canted her hips forward, trying to get more pressure. He _knew_ it was just teasing her with his too light caresses right now.

Then his hand was gone again, and she wanted to yell at him. She was just aching between her legs, and here he was, taking her relief away.

Before she could express any of her surmounting frustrations, she felt something decidedly not fingers pressed against her sex. There was a flick of a switch before she had any time to think, and Amy gasped when she felt the vibrations running through her.

She had fucking forgot!

She was so turned on and concentrated on how good his hands felt, her eyes closed and writhing against him, that she fucking forgot about her vibrator laid out beside them, just waiting to be used.

She whimpered, bucking into the sensations, and Jake tightened his left arm around her waist as he held the toy to her, slowly dragging it across her sensitive flesh.

It was… _indescribable._ It felt so good. The world could have stopped existing for all she cared.

Her head fell back, onto his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. Her head actually lolled to the side a bit, towards him, her lips hanging open as she panted and made all sorts of noises.

She really was breathtaking. Especially when overwhelmed and just giving herself over to the feeling. She was beautiful.

Jake shifted her in his lap, to better balance her, and he carefully unwrapped his left arm from her waist and set about to feeling her.

Amy’s hips canted forward of their own accord, her arm snaking around the back of his neck, curling into him slightly. Or more like angling towards him, just enough to pant on his throat. Her legs, though, spread open even further.

He hummed appreciatively, his left hand running up her thigh as he continued working her over with the vibrator.

He kept dragging it up and down while his other hand smoothed over her skin, up her thigh, caressing her hip, running over her navel, skimming up between her breasts, stroking her collarbone, rubbing her shoulder, up and down again. His touch was so _appreciative_ as his hand traveled over her body, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jake,” she whimpered, her arm cinching around his neck. “Please. I… please.”

She wanted it so much. Her legs were shaking, heart hammering, so close. She was almost there. She just wanted to grab his hand, the one wielding the vibrator, drag it up to her clit and _keep_ him there. She wanted him to press it against her harder, she wanted to make him, but she was a little busy holding onto him at the moment.

He got what she was asking for though, it seemed. Because he kissed her on the forehead before his left hand grabbed her thigh, hitching her up. He stopped teasing her whole sex, focusing the instrument on her clit and rubbing her with the powerful vibrations even harder.

It didn’t take much before she was pushed past the threshold, her whole body contorting in orgasm, burying her cry into his throat as she fucked into the overwhelming sensations, her legs quivering and shaking even as her hips weakly rocked back and forth as she rode out the pleasure.

* * *

He wasn’t done yet, though. Oh no no. The night was still young.

* * *

She’d had to beg him to stop, give her some reprieve as she rode out the aftershocks of another orgasm pulsing through her no less than three times. And she’d had to beg him to start again _four_ times.

He stopped at four, sensing that was all her body could take. All her pleasure wrung out from her, sweaty, weak, her legs quivering as her head fell to his shoulder, her body limp over his. She had an arm draped around his neck, practically hanging onto him as she mumbled praises into his skin.

Jake just rubbed her back and held her.

* * *

Amy wasn’t sure quite how long they stayed like that. Safe to say it was a long time, because they didn’t even move until she could talk like a normal person again.

* * *

“That was amazing,” she breathed, feeling the sweat cooling on her skin.

“Yeah. It was,” Jake said, looking down at her.

Amy blushed, knowing he was talking about her.

“We’re gonna use this during sex more often, right?” He asked suddenly, honestly impressed with the power of one measly vibrator. Well, measly wasn’t exactly the right word. One heavy duty vibrator.

“Oh my god, please,” she moaned, letting her head fall to his shoulder again. “You’re so good. You’re so good, Jake. Maybe just, every couple of times, you know? I don’t think I can handle more often than that. ‘Least not if I wanna have a normal gait.” She chuckled, burrowing into his chest. Jake’s arms tightened around her, pulling her closer, nuzzling into the crook of her neck with a smile.

“Oh, I’d never give you more than you could handle.”

* * *

Amy practically collapsed into bed, that full body exhaustion that only resulted from a good fucking completely overtaking her. When she turned to look over at him, still standing, she noticed his erection was still very present. Of course it was. She’d only been writhing and orgasming in his lap all night.

“I would really like to help you out with that, babe,” she said, nodding to his crotch, “but I am so fucking exhausted. Officially worn out. You are amazing. I am going to think of something very special, cause you’ve earned it after that. I’m going to have to tag you back in for best boyfriend ever sex later this week, cause I am just broken right now. But do… do you think I could watch?” Amy asked, feeling exhausted _and_ emboldened.

He gave her a confused look, not certain what she meant by that question. She didn’t blame him though. She couldn’t exactly think straight either when she was ridiculously aroused by him earlier.

“You know, watch you touch yourself. Um, masturbate,” she clarified. “If you’d wanna do that. If you’d be okay with that. You don’t have to, obviously, I just thought if you were comfortable with that, that’d be pretty cool right now. So, uh, would you?”

She seemed worried that her request would make _him_ feel self conscious, and he could tell this wasn’t the first time she’d thought about it either.

“Amy Santiago, it would be my _honor_ to masturbate in front of you.”

She laughed, resituating herself and getting comfy on her pillows, to get ready for the show.

Before he got started though, she gave him a wicked smirk and asked one last question. “How good’s your aim?”

Jake’s eyes widened. After all these years, she could still surprise him. He didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
